Noche de fútbol
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un grupo de chicas tienen pensado asistir a un partido de fútbol y por nada del mundo se lo perderán... Aunque su suerte diga todo lo contrario Contiene crossover e insinuación de Madohomu


Tokio, estadio Nacional…

(Insertar Samurai Blue de ZZ, es la canción insignia de la selección Japonesa)

Tres chicas habían acabado las clases sin contrariedad alguna, caminaban tranquilamente por aquellas calles repletas de muchas personas, ya que sus únicas preocupaciones simplemente eran los estudios y problemas cotidianos de chicas de su edad… bueno eso supongo.

Lo raro era que dos de ellas iban con camisetas azules, una de ellas tenía una mejilla pintada de blanco con un punto rojo, otra tenía una bandana blanca (Se le llama también Hachimaki) con el punto rojo y dos letras kanjis en medio 一番, el cual significaba número uno y eso que esa chica se consideraba la número uno en todo hasta como chica, otra tipa que tenía cara de amargada solo estaba con ropas normales.

Ese día no era un día cualquiera, ya que en la noche se iba a dar un gran evento en el estadio de futbol de aquella ciudad, y las tres chicas estaban muy animadas por asistir… bueno todo por la insistencia de una de ellas; una joven de cabello celeste había comentado que ese día era el famoso amistoso de los dos equipos que más representación tuvieron en el manga anime.

Los Supercampeones de Japón dirigidos por Tsubasa Ozora (Oliver Atom en este lado del charco) se enfrentarían contra los Inazuma Japan (Los Super Once de Japón) liderados por Mamoru Endou… Así es, los supercampeones se enfrentarían contra los superonce para saber quién sería el equipo más fuerte de Japón.

Y como era de esperarse, Sayaka como se llamaba esa chica era una loca fan de la selección japonesa deseaba que sus dos amigas y su novia fueran con ella a ver dicho concierto.

-Sayaka-chan ¿Segura que hoy es el día?- Preguntaba una joven peli rosa, que era la joven de la mejilla pintada.

-Claro que si Madoka— respondió la joven de cabello corto quien caminaba a unos tres pasos delante de sus dos amigas- Me costó mucho conseguir las entradas ya que ese tipo de eventos hacen que se agoten rápidamente- Agregó muy pensativa.

-Yo iré solo porque Madoka va… Ya que no soy muy fanática de esos eventos- Dijo levemente una joven de larga cabellera negra… Esa era la joven con cara de amargada, de hecho Homura estaba algo molesta ya que Madoka expresaba ser gran fan de esas dos selecciones y de sus jugadores… Oliver Atom y Mamoru Endou eran lindos y algunos otros… ¿Qué tenía los bastardos que integraban esos dos equipos que no tenían ella?

-Tú siempre eres así Homurita, todo lo que haces, lo haces solo porque Madoka lo hace o le gusta… Deberías tratar de cambiar eso- Aconsejó Sayaka un tanto enfadada.

-¡Llámame por mi nombre!- Se detuvo aquella joven con gran enojo.

-Yo te llamo como yo quiero- Respondió Sayaka quien se giró para ver desafiante a la joven de cabello azabache.

-Por favor, Sayaka-chan y Homura-chan, no es bueno que se pongan a pelear- Se colocó entre medio la joven llamada Madoka, quien intentaba apaciguar el ambiente.

-Jajaja… Siendo chicas que estudian y dan un espectáculo así en la calle, sería más mejor si pelearan entre sí y en un ring de boxeo- Dijo una voz conocida

—¡Kyoko-chan!— respondió Madoka con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?— Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sayaka y Homura quienes al parecer no les agradaba la presencia de la joven quien había llegado aunque Homura se hizo un lado ya que otra persona estaba, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

-Hola, Homura, ha pasado un tiempo en no vernos- Dijo la voz seria dirigida a la viajera del tiempo aunque estaba un peso sobre el hombro de la viajera del tiempo

-De hecho, fue la semana pasada, ¿Cómo está Megu?

-Como siempre, muy bien de salud… Por ahora

La otra mujer era una pequeña peliblanca y ojos carmesí que usaba un vestido negro de época con holanes blancos (No falta el típico Otaku que confunde ese vestuario con las maids), por su apariencia parecía una muñeca en parte por su pequeña estatura aunque tenía alas resaltantes en su espalda y una bandana hachimaki con el kanji 天使

-Dime Suigintou, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Homura con esa leve sonrisa en su rostro, la primera Rozen Maiden era una de las pocas personas con quien dar solo confianza, tenían una pequeña amistad desde el viaje de la pelinegra en las líneas del tiempo con tal de salvar a Madoka pero en unas cuantas tuvo que ayudar a Suigintou para salvar a Megu o derrotar a Kirakishou.

-De hecho, yo también estoy aquí porque a Megu le gusta, de hecho es gran fan de ambas selecciones nacionales y de paso enfrentarme con Shinku y obtener su rosa mística

Mientras tanto, una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja y con una cola de caballo había acudido al lugar, sus ropas reflejaban que parecía ser de esas chicas rudas, pero en realidad ella solo era apariencia… o por lo menos eso era la conclusión a la que la joven llamada Madoka había llegado. La conocían de hace algún tiempo y siempre que las tres chicas salían de clases, se la terminaban encontrando y se iban a comer a algún sitio, aunque al final siempre terminaba Kyoko discutiendo o con Sayaka o con Homura, con la única con la que aparentemente se llevaba bien y no le causaba molestias era Madoka.

En eso ambas miraron la escena ante sus ojos

-Es una lástima que tu amiga de cabello rojo viniera con ustedes

-No entiendo como Sayaka Miki se la pasa lidiando con ella

-Son idiotas de la misma especie, por algo se complementan- La prusiana miró de reojo a la chica pelirroja la cual abrazaba sutilmente a Madoka- Procura muy bien que no se le pegue a tu novia

-Lo tengo muy claro

-Bueno, ya me asquea esto así que te veré en el estadio- Se despidió Suigintou mientras se preparaba para volar al estadio para buscar una buena vista mientras que por la voluntad de su médium tenía que grabar como más de veinte humanos se ponían a correr como estúpidos por un balón y quizás encontrarse con Shinku

-Bueno, te veré también allá, salúdame a Megu de mi parte

-Eso haré… Camarada- La muñeca emprendió vuelo mientras Homura una vez más tenía que soportar el Gólgota que estaba ante sus ojos, tenía cuerpo, forma y nombre… Sakura Kyoko

—Hola Madoka ¿A dónde se dirigen?— le preguntó a la peli rosa mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y colocaba su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

—¡Oye!— respondieron Sayaka y Homura.

—¿Qué pasó, qué pasó, vamos ay? No tiene nada de malo que le demuestre afecto a Madoka— comentó indiferente la pelirroja.

—Pues veras Kyoko-chan, nosotras vamos a un…

—¡No se lo digas!— interrumpieron Sayaka y Homura.

—Pero…

—Pero nada— interrumpieron nuevamente las dos chicas.

—Son tan malas conmigo, yo solo quiero ser su amiga y ustedes me reciben con desprecio y con fría indiferencia— decía Kyoko quien hacía un rostro que reflejaba tristeza pura mientras que de fondo sonaba uno de los temas tristes de los caballeros del zodiaco

-No nos convencerás con esa carita- Advirtió Homura quien se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando- Vámonos Madoka, el partido ya va a comenzar

Sayaka y Homura prosiguieron su rumbo mientras Madoka observaba a Kyoko quien la veía con gran tristeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Vámonos Madoka, además ella está fingiendo— comentó Sayaka a la distancia.

—Yo no creo que estés fingiendo— le murmuró a Kyoko mientras la tomaba sutilmente de la mano— ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?— preguntó con gran inocencia.

Esas palabras eran letales para Sayaka y Homura, ya que cuando Madoka le decía eso a Kyoko, nunca pero nunca recibía un "NO" como respuesta. Lo último que vieron era como la pelirroja pasaba de largo, parecía como un caballo que iba corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras tenía a la pelirrosa de la mano y la llevaba prácticamente jalada.

Las dos estudiantes al ver eso, se fueron detrás de ellas. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y las chicas en lugar de irse a sus hogares, pues emprendieron rumbo al estadio donde se daría dicho partido, Sayaka no dejaba de mencionar lo buenos que eran ambas selecciones de Japón como de sus jugadores mientras que Kyoko iba tomada de la mano con Madoka y pues a la joven de corto cabello rosa no le molestaba eso; aunque a unos pasos atrás iba Homura quien veía con furia como iba Kyoko con Madoka.

-Homura-chan, no te quedes muy atrás- Se detuvo Madoka quien observaba a su compañera de clases y novia

-Madoka tiene razón… no te quedes atrás- Agregó Kyoko

Homura pasó de largo y siguió caminando, cosa que dejó un tanto preocupada a Madoka ya que pensó que posiblemente ella había hecho algo indirectamente para que la joven llamada Homura se molestara con ella. El camino fue un tanto silencioso eh incomodo ya que Homura y Sayaka no eran muy comunicativas con Kyoko mientras que ella hablaba con Madoka sobre un asunto u otro.

—Oye Sayaka— si dirigió Kyoko a la joven quien iba delante de ella— ¿Cómo se llama el tipo ese de cabello largo? ¿Ya sabes el tipo que es un portero y salta como un karateca por todo el arco?

—No es necesario que te responda, además solo tengo tres entradas así que tú no vas a poder entrar— contestó cortante la chica quien seguía caminando.

— Rayos señorita, eso sí es un problema— agregó Kyoko quien se mostraba muy pensativa.

—Pues yo estaba pensando en que… bueno… eh…— Madoka se mostraba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero al final se armó de valor y decidió continuar… Gran error — estaba pensando en darle mi entrada a Kyoko-chan para que así las tres disfruten del partido y por cierto, ese portero es Ken Wakashimazu

-…

-Bueno, Richard Tex Tex

-¡El portero karateca del Meiwa y del Toho!- Exclamó la pelirroja como si en menos de nada, a modo de un golpe se hubiese acordado de algo

—¡Eso si que no!— respondieron con enfado las tres chicas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fue buena idea?— preguntaba nerviosa la chica de cabello rosa.

—Madoka, las tres habíamos planeado este día… lo de que Kyoko se colara no lo habíamos previsto— explicaba Homura algo exaltada.

—Aun así yo quiero que Kyoko-chan vaya a disfrutar del partido— sonrió Madoka.

-Madoka, estas entradas me costaron mucho poder conseguirlas, créeme que cuando se trata de la Selección las entradas se agotan en un dos por tres- Agregó Sayaka- Y además, yo no le daría tu entrada a esa loca- Dijo luego Sayaka mientras apuntaba con su dedo de forma acusadora a Kyoko

-Sabes Madoka, no me gustaría entrar al partido si eso implica dejarte fuera de todo esto- dijo Kyoko muy seria

-En serio chicas, no hay ningún problema-Volvió a insistir la chica de cabello rosa, mientras le sonreía a sus tres amigas.

-¡Ni aunque me lo pidas diez mil veces, no lo haré!- dijo casi gritando Sayaka mientras sacaba los boletos

Como si fuera cosa del destino o la mala suerte, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, el cual le arrebató los boletos a la peliceleste y se los comenzó a llevar, las cuatro chicas al ver eso comenzaron a correr lo más que podían para poder recuperar aquellos boletos que eran muy importantes para ellas… o por lo menos para Sayaka.

Lo último que vieron de aquellos boletos que tanto le habían costado a Sayaka fue… como ellos caían al rio y pasaban a mejor vida, las cuatro vieron como poco a poco se iban hundiendo y disolviendo o viceversa. Había silencio en aquel lugar y solo hasta ese momento Kyoko dijo algo que molestó a Sayaka.

—Además ni iba a entrar con ustedes.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, desgraciada?— fue lo primero que preguntó Sayaka quien tomó por el cuello a la pelirroja.

-Es la verdad, yo solo jugaba un poquito, además eso de los partidos de futbol no es lo mío, ya que solo pensaba acompañarlas y luego me retiraría

-¡Por tu culpa se fueron esos boletos al rio!- Comenzó a gritar Sayaka un tanto exasperada.

-Vamos Sayaka, ni que tuviera el poder de controlar el viento- dijo en voz baja Kyoko mientras evitaba la mirada de la peliceleste

-Vamos cálmense un poco Sayaka-chan , Homura-chan- Intentó apaciguar Madoka aquel ambiente.

-Madoka, Sayaka Miki como yo tenemos muchos motivos por los cuales enojarnos- La defendió Homura ¡Todo es por culpa de esa tipa!- Agregó mientras señalaba a la pelirroja

-Por favor… Por favor… Cálmense un poco- Intentaba hablar la joven Madoka.

Había gran tensión en aquel ambiente, tanto Sayaka como Homura culpaban de su mala suerte a Kyoko, mientras que Madoka no sabía cómo hacer para que se tranquilizaran un poco y como si se tratara de un impulso dijo

-¡Qué tal si sobornamos a las personas del lugar para que nos dejen entrar!

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar y aquella idea hizo que las tres problemáticas soltaran un suspiro. Pensaron que no perdían nada con intentar sobornar a los encargados para que las dejaran entrar, aun cuando ya sabían de antemano que su idea fallaría.

Llegaron al lugar y como era de esperarse… pues no pudieron entrar y tuvieron que quedarse afuera mientras veían a las personas que estaban impacientes por que diera inicio el gran partido; la leve brisa del viento movía los cabellos de una pelirroja quien se comenzó a estirar entre medio del montón de autos que habían en aquel estacionamiento y luego dijo:

—Este clima es agradable.

—No hables, que por tu culpa estamos aquí afuera— agregó Sayaka algo fastidiada.

—Y aun siguen pensando que es mi culpa— suspiró Kyoko.

—Bueno, ahora creo que lo mejor sería irnos a nuestras casas— sugirió Homura.

—Homura-chan tiene razón, lo mejor es irnos— apoyó Madoka.

Ya las cuatro se disponían a irse cuando de repente escucharon como un chico gritaba de manera muy exaltada

-Mis guantes, ¿Dónde diablos los dejé?

Esto las dejó perplejas y su misma curiosidad hizo que fueran a observar a aquel muchacho quien se encontraba en el estacionamiento realizando su búsqueda. Madoka sugirió que le ayudaran a buscarlas, a Sayaka no les agradaba mucho la idea, pero Homura se puso a buscar sin pensarlo dos veces mientras que Kyoko miraba minuciosamente al joven pero decidió tras los guantes.

De pronto Madoka como Sayaka quedaron pasmadas al ver al muchacho. Era un chico castaño con bandana naranja que cubría su frente, su piel tiraba a moreno trigueño, ojos castaños como una apariencia juvenil. En menos de nada ambas chicas comenzaron a brincar de alegría y ojos brillosos cuando de manera extraña sacaban de una de las mochilas que llevaban una foto en el que estaba ese joven con las mismas apariencias mencionadas anteriormente mientras que el muchacho algo despreocupado sonreía ante la actitud de esas chicas lindas.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!

-¿Eh…?

-¡ERES SATORU ENDOU! ¡CAPITÁN DE LOS SUPERONCE!

En eso las dos chicas gritaron como locas mientras tanto las otras dos estaban ahí buscando los susodichos guantes y al final Kyoko tuvo suerte y los encontró.

Madoka como sus amigas se dirigieron al portero de los Superonce de Japón quien estaba buscando aquellos objetos… Excepto Homura quién gruñía ante la reacción de Madoka como de Sayaka mientras Endou sonriendo como tonto les daba un autógrafo.

De pronto el sonido de una estampida se aproximó a donde estaban Homura y Kyoko, mientras tanto a una distancia prudencial una chica que usaba la camiseta azul estaba alzando su katana llamó a un montón de chicas gritando una orden, el montón de divisaron a Endou a lo cual emprendieron carrera como un grupo de soldados kamikazes, aplastando a Homura en el proceso y en menos de nada ya Endou estaba rodeado de un sequito de chicas.

Endou calmó al enorme grupo de chicas y con gran regocijo tomó sus objetos perdidos luego de que ordenara a las chicas hacer una fila india para la firma de autógrafos los cuales hacía como tal y agradecía de buena manera su apoyo incondicional.

-¡Encontraron mis valiosos guantes!- Fue la impresión del portero y capitán de los Superonce- Oh vaya, estoy muy agradecido con ustedes niñas- Agregó mientras veía con gratitud a las cuatro jóvenes, bueno tres, ya que Homura estaba arrodillada y llorando como si le hubiesen un gol a su portería

—Eso no fue nada— fue lo único que Kyoko dijo.

-Nos alegra haber podido dar con tus guantes, Endou-san- Agregó Madoka.

-Cómo sea, no importa pero gracias- Dijo Endou entre risas- A veces soy un olvidadizo, pero en esta ocasión sí que fui un tonto al olvidar a mis amores- Comentaba aquel gran guardameta mientras veía y se ponía sus preciados guantes y en menos de nada chocó un puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano mientras tenía una sonrisa como una mirada de determinación.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir… Además el partido va a comenzar… Así que espero poder verlas ahí- dijo el portero mientras se disponía a retirarse pero Madoka lo tuvo mientras miraba con sus conmovidos carmines.

-Gracias por salvarnos de los extraterrestres

En eso el portero sonrió grande como forma de agradecimiento y se retiró corriendo al campo de juego para dar lo mejor de sí pero en ese instante la pelirrosa como Sayaka siguieron al portero, cuando Endou se disponía a ir a los vestidores, las cuatro chicas se pusieron incomodas ante su presencia, el portero de los Super Once notó rápidamente las caras largas de las cuatro chicas, sobre todo a Homura que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas pero porque se sentía ignorada y despechada y volvía a llorar tipo anime.

-¿Les sucede algo chicas?- Les preguntó el portero y ahí Madoka comenzó a explicar todo su pequeño predicamento, Endou sonrió y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y sacó algunos boletos, esto confundió a las chicas y ahí les explicó que él fue el organizador de aquel encuentro junto con algunos amigos de la Asociación Japonesa de Futbol

Esto impresionó mucho a las cuatro jovencitas, aunque los comentarios de Kyoko no se hicieron esperar.

-Vaya, conocemos al organizador y portero leyenda de los Super Once que organizó este gran juego y nadie se había dado cuenta

-Pues yo realmente no soy de las que saben de futbol- Se excusó Madoka

-Yo estoy igual que Madoka- Agregó Homura

Las tres chicas observaron de forma un tanto extraña a Sayaka quien se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa y dijo:

-Bueno yo jamás los he visto jugar a los Super Once en persona, solo he escuchado sus hazañas, y pues al oír que vendrían a jugar contra Oliver Atom y su equipo pensé que sería buen momento para conocerlos- Explicaba mientras se comenzaba a reír nerviosamente.

Endou comenzó a reír de aquella escena y luego les explicó que los boletos se los habían entregado para que los repartiera entre sus fans, pero como era algo normal en él olvidar las cosas, pues por eso aun los tenia consigo. Se los entregó a las chicas y luego de eso se dispuso a irse. La más emocionada con esto era Sayaka quien le dio las gracias por aquel gesto que había tenido para con ellas.

-¡Al final si podremos entrar!- Comentó emocionada la chica de cabello celeste.

-Y todo gracias a…-Preguntó Kyoko efusivamente.

-A Madoka- Respondieron sonrientes tanto Homura como Sayaka.

-Pero chicas… si yo no hice nada- Se defendió la chica de cabello rosa con una difícil sonrisa.

—Oigan… Pero si yo fui quien encontró los dichosos guantes— Comentó Kyoko, pero no recibió respuesta alguna ya que las tres chicas se dirigieron a la entrada de aquel estadio— ¿Me escucharon, verdad?— Preguntó la pelirroja quien corrió detrás de las chicas.

Al final, las cuatro pudieron entrar, ya que Kyoko no iba a desaprovechar una entrada gratis; en el lugar las chicas estaban prácticamente en primera fila. Sayaka estaba muy distraída observando como aquellas tropas de azul gritaban mientras miles de banderas blancas con un círculo rojo, incluso los canticos que repetían "Nihon, Nihon, Nihon"

Finalmente el par de idiotas como se les llamaban se encontraron en un par de asientos a lo cual se dispusieron a sentarse mientras veían el campo verde de juego el cual aún no estaba con los 22 guerreros, el balón y el arbitro, sobretodo la peliroja que parecía disfrutar de la vista del estadio con sus tribunas inundadas de azul como de miles de banderas blancas con circulo rojo, no se arrepentía en ningún momento de haberse colado.

Ambas chicas, la pelirroja como la peliceleste estaban viendo con ansias a ver a jugar a Oliver, a Endou, a Benji, a Richard Tex Tex, a Goenji, a Steve Hyuga, a Kazemaru, a Tom Misaki, a Kabeyama, los hermanos Korioto, a Kido, a Fudo, a Fubuki, a Someoka, a Hiroto entre otros jugadores de ambos equipos nipones pero no solo ellas…

Por su lado, Homura veía aquel partido en completo silencio, y Madoka estaba a su lado. La chica de cabello rosa se sentía algo incomoda ya que no había olvidado lo molesta que había estado Homura hacía un tiempo atrás. Sutilmente la tomó de la mano y le preguntó:

-Homura-chan ¿Sucede algo malo?

La joven de cabello negro la observó algo consternada y le respondió con otra pregunta:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que hace un tiempo, noté que te molestaste cuando veníamos de camino— Respondió Madoka.

-Oh… eso fue porque… bueno no me gusta ver como se llevan Kyoko y tú-Dijo la viajera del tiempo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Madoka no comprendió exactamente aquellas palabras, y esto hizo que Homura solo soltara un suspiro y simplemente presionara de forma leve la cálida mano de su novia.

-Olvidemos mejor el asunto y disfrutemos del partido- Sugirió Homura mientras en menos de nada esa pequeña sonrisa volvió cuando no solo estaba Suigintou sentada en un asiento cercano sino que también a Chikane y a Himeko, amigas suyas provenientes de Izumi quienes estaban ansiosas por el encuentro

-De acuerdo- Asintió la pequeña pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa para después estar con las dos sacerdotisas de Izumo mientras Suigintou estaba grabando con su móvil el encuentro.

Ahora la algarabía subió de nivel cuando los dos equipos salieron al campo en dos filas, eran los Supercampeones y los Superonce de Japón, una fila de guerreros con camisa blanca con rayas azules en sus brazos y hombros, era el equipo de los supercampeones liderados por Oliver Atom seguido de Benji Price, Steve Hyuga, Tom Misaki entre otros; mientras que el segundo equipo estaban con camiseta azul los cuales eran liderados por Endou que usaba su camiseta naranja de portero mientras era seguido por Goenji, Kido, Fubuki, entre otros.

Aquella noche fue inolvidable para algunas, muy buena para otras y para otras pues fue una noche un tanto diferente, todo depende de la perspectiva de cada uno. Aunque las cuatro chicas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa "Que se la habían pasado muy bien, aun con los altibajos que habían tenido en esa noche".


End file.
